The Compassion of an Angel
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles is left hungover and heartbroken after a confrontation with Maris, he needs a friend more than ever. Luckily, a certain healthcare worker is able to help him see things differently. One-shot. Sequel to "Happy and Heartbroken," by iloveromance.


**Author's Note: ** Thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for allowing me to continue her wonderful story, "Happy and Heartbroken"! Also thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading a draft of this!

The first thing Niles was aware of when he awoke was a very bright light. He opened his eyes and saw Daphne standing over him, concern clear on her face. He blinked, unable to believe what he saw. "Am...am I dead?"

Daphne laughed. "Of course you're not dead, Dr. Crane. But I think with the hangover you must have, you probably wish you were!"

At the mention of the word 'hangover,' Niles realized his head hurt. He couldn't remember ever being this sick after drinking wine. He was usually so careful to not let himself get to that point. Before he could even ask a question, Daphne handed him a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Niles said, taking them. "How did I end up here? The last thing I remember is confronting Maris, and then..."

"Well, I came home last night and found you here. Apparently your talk with Mrs. Crane didn't go well. And when I saw how much you'd been drinking, I insisted you spend the night here," Daphne explained.

"That was very kind of you," Niles said, starting to sit up. "But I should get going. I have patients."

Without a word, Daphne gently but firmly pushed him back on to the couch. "Oh, no, you don't. You're in no condition to help anyone today."

Niles hardly knew what to say. He'd always known that Daphne had the compassion of an angel, but this was a surprise. He was a disgrace. His wife no longer wanted him, and he'd tried to numb the pain with alcohol. Hadn't he told his patients time and again that drinking was never the answer?

Daphne's heart broke seeing the hurt in his expression. "I know things look bad right now, but you'll get through this. First we have to start by getting you through this hangover. But not to worry, I've seen me brothers through more than a few hangovers. I'll take good care of you." She reached down and touched his cheek, hoping the gesture would comfort him.

Suddenly, Niles felt dizzy, although he suspected this had nothing to do with his hangover.

"You just stay right there and I'll go get you some tea." Niles watched as she walked into the kitchen. If he'd known this would happen, he would've gotten drunk long ago. He started to sit up again, then stopped when the room began to spin. Just then, Daphne returned with his tea. "Normally, I'd give you something sweet to go with this, but for now I think we'll just stick with the tea."

Niles nodded. "Thank you. You're an angel."

Daphne blushed at the compliment. "What kind of healthcare worker would I be if I didn't do me best to make you feel better?"

"Well, still, Daphne. You're a good friend." He smiled at her.

"So are you. Why, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you! And I know your father and your brother feel the same way." Daphne sensed Dr. Crane was ashamed of the way he'd acted last night. Drinking so much was definitely not like him. "By the way, if you're wondering where they are, your father went off to meet his friend Duke, and your brother's down at the station. I figured you could use the peace and quiet."

"Thanks," Niles replied as he drank the tea.

Daphne watched him for a moment. He already seemed to be feeling better. "Well, I'll leave you alone. I've got some chores to do in your brother's room. Just call me if you need anything."

As Daphne began putting away the older Dr. Crane's laundry, she wondered how this family would ever function without her. Though this job had its share of headaches, she liked knowing she was needed. And right now, no one needed her more than the poor man sitting out there on the couch. She knew she couldn't fix the pain he was in, at least not the emotional one. But she would do her best to help him all she could. After all, that was her job, wasn't it?

When she came back out into the living room, she was surprised to see Dr. Crane sitting up. Not only that, but he was on the phone. Daphne stopped in her tracks.

"No, Maris, I don't want to involve our attorneys, either. But you've left me no choice."

Daphne's heart broke. Apparently Mrs. Crane was trying to make this as difficult as possible.

"This is _not_ all my fault! This whole thing started when _you _ran off to New York without even telling me! Do you know how worried I was?" Niles sighed in frustration, closing his phone. "She hung up," he said when he saw Daphne there.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." Daphne sat next to him on the couch. She could see he was close to crying again. "I know. It hurts," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I used to think Maris loved me. I wanted to give her everything she wanted, make a life with her. I thought we would grow old together. But apparently Maris has decided not to grow old by having an insane amount of plastic surgery!"

Daphne had no idea what to say. Instead she simply reached over, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Here Niles was, experiencing the worst heartache in his life, and Daphne sat right beside him, obviously sharing his pain. It made him adore her even more than he'd thought possible.

"It's hard," Daphne whispered. "When someone doesn't love you back. Isn't it?"

Niles looked at her in surprise. She'd always claimed to have psychic powers. Was it possible she knew? "Yes, it-it is," Niles stammered.

"I know this will be painful, but once Mrs. Crane is out of your life, you'll be much happier. You'll see."

"Right now, I'm not sure I'll ever be happy," Niles said.

" Did you know, when I first came to this country, I actually missed me family?" Daphne asked. "I know I complain about me mum and me rowdy brothers. But they _are_ my family. I thought I'd never get used to being so far away from them. But eventually, I came here, and I met your father and your brother. And you. Now I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than right here."

Niles smiled. He was glad Daphne had found her way into this family. He had no idea how he'd have gotten through this without her. "Thank you, Daphne. You've been a great help."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane."

Suddenly, Niles couldn't stand to sit here feeling sorry for himself another minute. "I know Maris wants to hurt me, but that dosen't mean I have to let her, does it?" he asked. "I can decide to move on with my life if I want to. So, since I seem to have recovered from my hangover thanks to you, why don't we go out? Maybe see a movie?"

Daphne couldn't believe this. The same man who had only moments ago looked as if he might cry at any second was now asking her to a movie? "All right," she said, standing up. "I'm glad you're feeling better." She hugged him once again.

Niles inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair. "So am I, Daphne." It didn't matter if Maris no longer wanted him. He might not know what the future held, but he liked the present. For now, that would be enough.

**The End**


End file.
